


And you said quietly

by BloodyMary



Category: Star Wars Legends (Dark Horse Comics), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Dawn of the Jedi (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: (Because Xesh and Shae really didn't get enough build-up for their relationship.)On the way back to Tython once Daegen Lok is defeated, Shae Koda and Xesh have a talk.





	And you said quietly

Rori Fenn woke up moments after Sek’nos had shown up, and though she did not say it, Shae wished she'd remained unconscious. Yes, it helped a great deal to have someone who had been in situations like these before and knew how to deal with them, but at the same time, the fact that she was there made convincing Xesh to come so much more complicated.

In the end, she’d ended up convincing Rori to keep an eye on Hawk and Daegen Lok, which would keep her away from Xesh, with whom she was going to stay for the duration of the flight.

“I’m not going back,” he said just after takeoff. “You don’t have to vouch for me this time—there’s no reason for you to risk anything for my sake.”

Shae stared. She was definitely not following him—true, she had… well, she had yelled about how he should have stayed on Bogan and proven her and Sek’nos and Tasha right, which in retrospect probably was not the right sort of thing to say.

“I think I owe you an apology,” she said then, as she sat down next to him. “I shouldn’t have blamed you for not being able to find Balance on your own. We knew it’d be-“ She didn’t want to say impossible—not when she was sure he already believed that himself. “-hard without knowing how it feels and without anyone to explain.” She paused, and glanced at him—it looked like the apology took him completely by surprise, given how lost he looked now. “I- I think you managed though. For a moment—after you saved me from the drowning.”

“Oh,” he said, and looked away. He wrapped his arms around himself, as if cold of a sudden. “And then I took you to Lok, and let him do that… thing with your mind. I’m- I’m sorry for that.”

Shae put her hand on his shoulder then, careful to keep the movement slow and unthreatening.

“It’s forgiven,” she said. “And about all the other stuff I said—I meant it about us being your friends.”

He turned around then, their faces only inches away all of a sudden. Shae felt her breath catch—she hadn’t really realized it before, but he was quite beautiful—bright blue eyes framed by dark lashes, high cheek bones and full lips.

“I was terrified that you’d die,” he said quietly. “I couldn’t let that happen.” He hesitated—she could sense how hard this was for him—how new. “Is that- is that what you mean?”

“It’s part of it,” she said. “You can learn. And this time, I’ll help you.”


End file.
